KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2015
23:55:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:33 I ate a lot of 23:59:35 watermelon 00:01:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:05:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:19 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:08:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:33 wolf back 00:11:51 WB Wolf :) 00:12:03 thanks 00:17:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:17:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:56 beeeeeeep 00:19:29 boop *pokes skar* 00:19:33 :O 00:19:38 *le gasp* 00:22:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:16 *giggles* wolf wins *hides* 00:24:52 i guess i'll have to eat the cookie wolf won 00:25:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:24 *pops up or of the cookies* 00:25:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:05 /me gives him the cookie* 00:26:34 *eats it* yay *gives her a cookie too* 00:27:12 yay *eats it* 00:29:05 *puts raven on her head* 00:29:18 /me pets raven** 00:29:31 *raven purrs* 00:30:32 daww 00:30:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:20 *smiles and lays back* raven: *paws at your nose* 00:33:44 *giggles* 00:34:30 *she falls of your head and looks around* mew 00:34:47 *picks her up and cuddles* 00:35:04 *she purrs softly* 00:35:20 *sits her down gently* 00:35:27 has anyone seen mum lately 00:36:44 nope,sorry 00:37:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:11 *misses her* okay 00:37:51 *pets your head* 00:37:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:48 *tail wags slightly* 00:39:51 damned lag 00:40:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:43 wb 00:42:33 thank you 00:43:14 your welcome *carves a pic of mum into a wall* 00:44:44 *plays B ball in chat and breaks a window* Uhhhh,,,,,Teen did it officer! *Hands baseball bat to Teen* 00:45:20 *curls up still missing mum* i hope she is okay 00:48:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:49:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:50 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 00:50:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:20 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:51:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:53:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:54:35 !updated 00:54:35 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 03:35 ago. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 00:54:40 K 00:57:05 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 00:57:22 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:57:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:45 !updatelogs 00:59:46 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 01:00:10 teen bot kill 01:02:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:08 *pets the skar* 01:03:13 x3 01:03:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:17 O.O the skar smiled X3 yay *pets all* 01:05:08 :O yay 01:05:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:30 *passes out* 01:08:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:08:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:38 my wifi is really pissing me off 01:15:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:15:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:11 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 01:15:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:15:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:24 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:28 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 01:15:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:15:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:01 *nibbles iris as a puppy* 01:18:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:19:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:06 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:19:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:23:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:29:27 night everyone 01:29:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:29:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:35:31 hmm.. 01:42:02 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:42:14 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:42:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:50:39 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:31:33 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:33 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 03:03:03 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 03:03:41 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 03:03:41 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:45 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 03:52:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:06:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 04:06:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 04:12:53 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:13:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:13:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:57 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 04:15:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:15:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:15:27 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 04:15:28 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 04:58:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:59:32 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 06:36:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 06:37:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 07:17:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 07:17:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 07:47:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:47:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:47:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:17:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:17:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:17:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:21:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:22:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:23:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:24:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:24:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:25:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:25:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:26:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 12:13:04 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:13:25 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:13:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:13:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:41:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:41:46 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:41:47 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:41:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:04:26 teen? 13:12:39 i love child of light 13:52:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:55:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:35:29 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:39:02 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:39:33 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:39:34 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:48:14 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:48:17 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:48:18 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:48:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:47 hey shot 15:54:05 *sigh* No new emails. 15:55:17 oh?. 15:57:44 Who knows how many weeks and no new emails from my babe. 16:00:22 ah.. 16:01:36 Not finding much very helpful. Including a shotgun to a Xeos face. 16:01:44 * Xenos 16:08:12 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:11:53 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:36 Sil: Hey honey. 16:21:46 hi Sil 16:22:27 Sil: *cuddles her husband* 16:37:11 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:37:17 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:43:20 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:43:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:07:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:14:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:18:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:18:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:18:23 http://vmv-81.deviantart.com/art/Strike-Witches-is-Sparta-183319360 Remind me to ever say "this is madness" around Barkhorn. 17:18:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:19:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:19:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:19:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:20:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:20:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:21:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:22:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:22:18 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:22:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:22:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:23:11 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:23:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:24:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:28:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:28:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:29:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:30:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:30:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:30:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:31:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:32:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:32:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:32:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:32:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:33:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:37:39 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:37:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:41:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:41:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:46:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:00:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:02:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:03:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:03:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:04:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:05:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:05:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:05:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:05:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:06:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:07:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:07:30 It is a JJ. *hides behind a thin tree* 18:09:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:10:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:10:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:10:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:10:56 Sil: Wb hoey.\ 18:11:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:21:36 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:25:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:31:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:31:29 hi guys 18:31:36 Where's my Pulse Rifle? 18:31:48 Teen has 18:31:50 it 18:32:36 10mm caseless with 30mm pump-action grenade launcher? 18:32:53 sorry i'm all out 18:34:14 *pulls out a violin and plays badly wile moving closer to Peepers saying "give me the gun" endlessly* 18:34:51 :D I love violin even if it's sounds badly 18:35:40 *gets sued by family guy for copying https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFE8X0qC0Vo * 18:35:55 ... 18:36:03 I should punch you for linking that 18:36:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:36:36 *does what Peter does to Peepers for ten years* 18:36:38 my volume was high, and I'm strictly not allowed to watch family guy 18:36:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:37:22 even if I have like 2 headphones next to me it won't work. Dx 18:38:30 gimme the Pulse Rifle, gimme the Pulse Rifle. 18:38:54 so I'm going make a temporary hidden rule. If you're linking a video for Peepers. Please first tell her what it is 18:39:22 Teen has it 18:39:56 *laughes* No I think not. 18:40:09 but I have 105474 cash on Flight Rising 18:41:29 Then get me the Pulse Rifle and a Smart Gun as well. 18:43:20 And I want the Smart Gun to have the same words as Mark Rolston who played Private Drake. 18:51:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnOIvn8hMS4 Get Away from her you bitch. 18:51:52 XD 18:52:02 love it 18:55:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJQ_7jKIm24 Aliens - They're coming outta the goddamn walls! 19:02:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYkxCzBszOQ When in doubt. Have Vasquez with you. 19:03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk9HOwBjPKM Fred is a Star on his own mind 19:05:20 /me goes back to annoying peepers * 19:07:26 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/119177/11917634_350.png?mtime=VY77HwADPoA 19:07:53 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 19:08:05 Gimme the Pulse Rifle, gimme the Pulse Rifle, gimme the Pulse Rifle. 19:08:14 Teen has it 19:08:21 Hi Brandon 19:09:06 Gimme a Smart Gun, gimme a Smart Gun, gimme a Smart Gun. 19:09:49 I gave that to JJ 19:10:33 Gimme nukes, gimme nukes, gimme nukes, gimme NUUUUKES! 19:11:18 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 19:11:24 *hands Shotgun a nuke* this was the only one I have left 19:12:11 /me nukes IS wile chopping on a cigar * 19:12:30 shot..pm? 19:15:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:15:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:15:25 teen 19:15:28 check flight rising 19:15:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:15:51 Tee, gimme the Pulse Rifle! 19:16:03 *Gives him it* 19:16:49 teen bad news 19:17:09 Vultaire and shokolade can't mate they're related to each other DX I jsut found out 19:17:31 and also my eggs hatched 19:17:35 YESSSS! *runs off spammig Hudson quotes* 19:18:29 I like them both, they're both really pretty 19:18:48 Ok 19:19:11 Wanna take three of mhy dragons or I wil just exalt random ones that are not important 19:19:14 my* 19:19:19 will* 19:19:25 its ok you can exalt them 19:19:32 which dragons are they? 19:19:49 I actually wanna see them first 19:20:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 19:21:01 don't ever exalt Sapphire because I bought him a crackle scroll gene for him 19:21:29 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 19:22:26 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 19:23:35 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 19:23:49 https://38.media.tumblr.com/b64fece907bbfbb8bad0e2c1a16064e6/tumblr_inline_mtci7yIA2N1r85g6w.gif 19:24:57 Tragedy! When I'm out of bullets it's a tragedy! 19:24:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:09 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:15 yo peeps 19:26:01 teen 19:26:03 https://31.media.tumblr.com/02b77289c897fffc34f8c1774c588220/tumblr_inline_mnxpiduHZJ1qz4rgp.png 19:26:20 *Diomedes voice* IT IS A MAX! 19:27:31 wtf 19:27:32 ya 19:28:20 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=141379&tab=dragon&did=12125532 19:28:26 There you go 19:28:30 it looks nice 19:28:32 :D 19:28:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:28:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:54 he'd look nice with a tiger primary and a facet secondary gene :D 19:29:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 19:29:53 and his color combo is rare 19:30:35 https://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvnshhKjvh1qg4swgo1_500.jpg < his sexiness 19:30:39 Cool 19:30:52 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:52 Lol 19:31:49 im trying to buy a mate for my dragons 19:32:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 19:32:50 Oh ok 19:33:19 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 19:33:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 19:33:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:34:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:34:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:35:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:35:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:35:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 19:36:05 I named her Milk Duds 19:36:27 Lol 19:36:55 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/134701/13470029_350.png?mtime=VWod5QACHiE 19:39:00 Awesome 2015 06 28